ARE YOU STILL THERE?
by krizue
Summary: What should happen after the season 3 finale?, sorry sucky at summaries, just read!NALEY
1. Chapter 1

**I clearly love this show, I'm sort of´ obsessed, and it's so damn cool! I really didn't thought too much about writing this fic, I'm just here sitting in front of my computer, I was reading some, which by the way I love, and have helped me to get over this long wait.. Oh! That bloody cliffhanger, it's just so not fair, every season finale it's like wow! Breathtaking, and just when u think it couldn't end more "unfinished" well you all know!**

**I don't quite know yet what's going to happen here, I guess it will be short, probably a one-shot, and I was thinking on writing this in Spanish, there are really not much one tree hill fics in Spanish, but I thought maybe like this, well I don't know I could be more faithful with the attitudes, and the characters, translating sometimes it's the worst thing u can do, it's just a way to take the meaning and the spark to things, for example "tutor-girl" in Spanish will be completely ridiculous,… but anyway… I'll start writing once and for all, NOTE this is my first OTH fic, so please be nice , I'm not quite used to write about real stuff, I mean I've wrote about Ranma and Inuyasha, and with anime, well u can be a bit more unreal, write a lot more fantasy, and well off course Harry potter….**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own OTH, (I'd love to own James Lafferty) (isn't he hot?) (Or Chad) I just own my ideas of what happened, or should happen after the 3 season finale**

**And yeah! Completely NALEY**

**ARE YOU STILL THERE?**

Haley struggled with the stupid hospital chairs, there were so uncomfortable, she cursed the now semi-brown gown, how could she sit with that big, soaked thing? Sitting the best she could with her elbows on her knees and her face covered with her hands, she looked, like everything but a happy 17 year-old bride, no she looked, lot older, how could a magical day, turned to be a bloody nightmare?

She stand up for the thousand time, as she saw a nurse walking her way, but no, once again, the doors near her were open and the forty - fifties woman disappeared behind, she cleared her voice, at least tried, and wiped her tears, she sat again and involuntary shook her head, like saying no, she felt a hand on her shoulder and found her stepmother looking at her with concern, Karen was like a mom to her, and she felt relieved – as much as she could under the circumstances- of seeing her face, is a second, Haley had buried her face in Karen's shoulder, -at what she responded with a hug- and was crying almost without breathing, after a few minutes, they broke apart, and looked into each others eyes, Haley forced a smile.

Dan looked all over again his hands there were crimson red, just like his wall, he was sitting on the floor with his knees against his chest, and his arms hugging himself, he just couldn't believe it, all he saw in front of him, was Keith bleeding, and his brother's blood all over his hands

Peyton was looking for her bag, why all the purses had to look the same? The one on her car wasn't hers, and at the club there were no more purses, so she guessed someone took them all, "man! What a weird day" she thought, she couldn't explain what she was feeling she was extremely happy, for Nathan and her best friend Haley, but she was a wrecked, she had spoiled her best friendship, the one of all that years, she was driving, slowly, something really unlike

Her, but she didn't feel she deserved the wonderful feeling of the wind through her hair, no she felt that she deserved something completely different, something bad.

Lucas grinned like a kid in a candy shop, not daring to take his eyes from the woman beside him, he stared at her face, and her belly, a sibling, he couldn't believe it, he was going to be a brother, again, but Nathan was a different story, this time he would be there for that little guy, and off course he knew that Nathan would also love it as his own brother, or cousin, or whatever…

"Hurry up mom" he said still with a smile all over his face "Nate and hales need one of those to travel" he said pointing to the backseat "man! What a day!"

"Do you think so?" answered Karen feeling grateful for her son's happy tone "why is that so?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to be a brother, my brother married my little sis and…" he thought a second "wow! I didn't mean to sound like that" he said blushing a bit "you know what I mean, it was almost perfect" erasing his smile, he remembered the entire Peyton-Brooke thing.

"are you ok?"

"yes" he said centering his attention on his mom again "sure, I'm just thinking"

"we are getting to the bridge.."

"yeah, look, isn't that Haley's car?"

"I think so"

"why is it in the middle of the road?"

Brooke was desperate, she was there with no way of going back home, she arrived with Lucas, but now she was alone, she checked on the purse she grabbed while fighting with Lucas, and found some keys "that is Rachel's car, and this is Rachel's purse.." she said talking to her self "I don't think she'll care, I guess she is with Coop" she started driving, trying hard not to cry "what a bizarre day" she said out loud looking for a decent radio station "I can't believe all of this, at least Naley is happy" she put a little smile on her face, after all she did loved weddings.

Haley keep hearing the same 3 words, how could those 3 beautiful words, sound so horrible? They kept coming to her head all over again, and that image, Nathan looking at her, and then jumping, just disappearing under the water, the only thing she saw, was her bracelet, his, the one that reminded her of everything they've been trough, she saw Lucas running to her, and Karen looking at the water, she whispered her husband's name, and heard another splash in the water, after that everything was blurry, she heard Karen calling 911, and then she run finding a way to go down to the river, after what seemed like hours she saw Lucas carrying an unconscious Nathan to the muddy shore, she helped him out, and saw how Lucas disappeared again under the water.

_This day probably tore me apart_

_And I didn't even know it_

_This day probably ate up my heart_

_And I got nothing to show for it_

_Why (why) is it so so (so) easy to compromise_

Tears forming in her eyes prevented her of seeing the tall woman that was calling her name, "Mrs. Scott" the doctor repeated "Mrs. Scott, is there some relative of Mr. Scott" she looked at the chart in her hands " Mr. Nathan Scott?" Haley felt a cold wind when the person sitting next to her stood up "I'm his mother" Haley recognized Deb's voice and shook her head, trying to focus "and this girl, here" she said as Haley slowly walked to her "is his wife" the doctor looked Haley with pity, her pretty dress was now just a wrinkled fabric "I see, I'm Dr. Black" she motioned them to follow her to another room " Mr. Scott suffered some internal injuries, the surgeons are still with him, but everything looks rather ok, although well have to wait some days after the surgery to see if the lack of oxygen caused some cerebral damage," Haley let out a deep breath one she was keeping for several hours now, he was alive, that was eating her, but she couldn't stop thinking that he was still in surgery, and anything could go wrong

"I think you should change" the doctor told Haley "there's still a long wait" she nodded "oh! And how are the others?" she asked grabbing Deb's hand "mister" she looked at her chart again "Lee, Cooper Lee" said Deb "yes, are you family too?" "yes" they both answered at the same time, Deb felt accompanied "he is in surgery, I don't know how his situation currently, but I'll ask for him, from what I know, is that if any of them spend another minute under water, they'll probably be death" she said giving the two women a reassuring smile "thanks, and the girl" "she is barely breathing, the doctors are working on her, but the baby didn't make it" Haley shivered "are you related?" but she didn't waited an answer "she was 10 weeks pregnant" "no, neither Haley or me, but it will be best if u didn't commented nothing of the baby for now" said Deb understanding, the doctor looked at her "if you think is the best" The doctor Walked away and Deb hugged Haley "he'll be ok, sweetie" she hugged her tighter "I swear"

At the distance Peyton looked the Scotts containing their tears, in front of her in another row of chairs, her former ex best friend kissed his now injured and forgiven boyfriend, Lucas had some little cuts on his forehead, and some major ones in his hands, but what was bruised the most was his spirit, the couple turned around to look Haley forcing a smile "they're both in surgery, Nathan is well, physically quite ok, and she didn't knew about Coop, and Rachel, she is in surgery" Karen walked to the group, same as Peyton, Haley hugged Lucas, leaving him breathless "thank you" she whispered "I love you BIL" he could feel Haley's tears rolling down her cheeks to his shoulders " I love you SIl"

"you girls brought some clothing for her?" asked Deb " yes" answered Brooke "here" Peyton gave Deb a bag "why don't you two help her" suggested Karen knowing how Haley needed their friends in the moment

She walked slowly; both Brooke and Peyton were holding her, each from an arm "tutor-girl" Brooke started, but didn't know what else to say, Peyton knew that she probably wouldn't be able to say anything, so she just squeezed Haley's arm a bit, in the bathroom, they practically undressed her, she was completely lost, her eyes were blank

_This fog is like strawberry pie_

_But it keeps you keeping reaching_

_Here I am just watching you die_

_Just watching death coming up coming up creeping_

She remembered the moment she saw their bracelet, she saw once and again how it appeared on the water, but there was no sing of him, nothing, she couldn't do anything, just watch as the water turned darker, and the little movement it had died slowly, she saw herself at the mirror, she could now understand the pitiful looks of the hospital staff, her eyes where swallowed, her hair was a mess, and her expression was unreadable, but she felt in the air a lot of tension, not only her sadness, she entered the toilet, as soon as she closed the door behind her, she heard whispered discussions, and insults, so she decided to listen her friends, all she understood in the middle of her messed up head, was Lucas, how could you, it's not like that and a couple of bitch… she opened the door, making a lot of noise and looked at her friends with disbelief, they both looked at her with astonished faces " I can't believe this" she said trying to hold her tears "I need you both, and you can´t stop" her voice was louder by word "fighting about bull!" Peyton and Brooke opened their mouths but Haley continued speaking, or yelling at that time "my husband is there between life and death, and u just argue about who said what!" she splashed some water on her face "PEYTON THERE´S A HUGE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BEING IN LOVE, AND LOVING SOMEONE, AND BROOKE JUST, ACCEPT THINGS, DON´T TRY TO CONTROL EVERYTHING" and with that she ran out of the bathroom

_Here I am just watching you die_

_Just watching death coming up coming up creeping_

Nothing made sense, her husband wasn't with her in her wedding day, and her friends were fighting instead of holding her, it had to be a bad dream, she closed her eyes, and all she saw was Nathan's unconscious body on her lap in the cold riverside

Nathan opened the velvet case and saw her warm smile, he just couldn't wait to kiss her as she whispered ´thank you´ when she saw the new ring, God she was so beautiful, in that second, and while she repeated her vows he remembered the amount of things that happened between them

_Everyday my dreams will get bigger_

_Then I hear there's nothing_

_I can dream hasn't been dreamt before_

_So I water my little faith_

_And hope for the better_

_I know there's so much more for me_

_I know there's so much more_

_So much more than I can see_

Then it just hit him, she looked at him with fear in her eyes, he just said I love you and heard her screaming his name before he felt the water, the last thing he heard was her desperate voice, he tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't, the he felt a pressure on his chest, and got scared, why was that happening, he remembered, he knew his uncle was there, he had to go down and get him, he just jumped, not thinking much, just knowing, but once in the air, he suddenly felt the need of coming back, of being where he belonged.

88888888888888888

**I'm sorry for some grammar mistakes, I know I make a lot in the times, in all the tenses, but I hope everything else was ok!**

**I found very difficult to write all the hospital angst, I hope u liked it… please leave a review, even if u didn't liked it much, criticism is good to improve!**

**I know the Haley Vs Peyt, Brooke was a bit out of moment, but, it happens to me that when I'm down a simple word from a friend can mean the world, or just a look a hug, so I wrote it to make emphasis on the importance of friends, also ´cause when I'm reading, even if the fic is like that, I hate that everything is always talking about a character like if no one else existed, and to make the story with a bit of continuity, I don't know about what happens to all the characters **

**The songs are Bethany's, doesn't she sing gorgeous? (then slowly grows, devil archerists)**

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if it's worth continuing it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER I do not own OTH, (I'd love to own James Lafferty) (isn't he hot?) (Or Chad) I just own my ideas of what happened, or should happen after the 3 season finale**

**CHAPTER 2**

**It has never happened to you, that when you are uncertain about someone you just remember everything you've been through whit that someone?**

He couldn't resist smiling, she was always doing that, making her laugh or just illuminating his world, this time her surprise face was priceless, she just saw her wedding dress, and he imagined her in that, wow! Was all his mind could say, just wow!

_Flashback_

_HALEY: Nathan, I'm slipping, you're gonna drop me! _

NATHAN: Drop you? If I wanted to, I could shoot you across this room like a three pointer.

(Haley laughs.)

NATHAN: You want me to try?

HALEY: Don't you dare(!)

INT. JAMES SCOTT APARTMENT – FRONT DOOR (The door opens.)

NATHAN: Well, we're gonna do this the right way. (Nathan enters, carrying Haley in.) Now, since I couldn't get the fancy honeymoon suite…

HALEY: Um-hum. (She kicks the door closed.)

NATHAN: …I figured I could, you know, at least carry you across our one bed roomed threshold.

(He sets her down and Haley gasps loudly. She stares at the apartment, speechless. There are candles everywhere, including in a parallel line that leads to the bedroom. White rose petals are strewn across the floor. She puts a hand to her heart.)

HALEY: Oh my god!

NATHAN: I wanted everything to be perfect. I know you didn't get your dream wedding, or your dream honeymoon-

HALEY: -I got my dream guy.

NATHAN: Well, yeah, you did get that. (Kisses her.)

_(She looks around the room again, in awe. She looks at the open bedroom door with a sign reading 'HONEYMOON SUITE: DO NOT DISTURB'.) _

HALEY: (Looks at Nathan and then walks forward.) Honeymoon suite, huh? (Prances forward.)

NATHAN: (Sighs) Listen, we don't have to do anything, alright? It's not why I married you.

HALEY: (Laughs) You gotta be kidding me. (She kisses him and drags him into the room by his tie.)

NATHAN: Oh, what've I gotten myself into?

(Haley laughs and slams the door shut. The sign falls off.)

Where he belonged, sure thing, but then why he couldn't open his eyes, between the memories, all he could hear was her screaming his name, and see thick tears in her cheeks, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her, but he always managed to do it, no matter how, he always did.

The seconds passed as minutes, the minutes passed as hours, and the hours as days, at least that was what she felt, still sitting on the emergency stairs, at the same spot, the same position she adopted when she run from her friends, Haley hide from the world and herself, she didn't wanted to continue like that, with that uncertainty, she couldn't, just, couldn't.

Both Brooke and Peyton walked slowly out of the bathroom, not daring to look each other, what Haley said just got to the nerve, right, it had always been ´hoes over bro's´ so why was all so ruined, Peyton felt guilty, and she knew she loved Jake, how couldn't she, she almost bought him at the boy toy auction, "that was so long ago, yet just a little ago" Brooke looked at her with a puzzled expression but didn't say a thing, she asked to marry her, hell he said yes, but he was right she was feeling lonely, damn, she was after all just a teenager, who lost her mother, lived practically alone, and had no boy while her best friends did, hell, probably she was jealous of their happiness, but she never wanted to steal it, she just wanted a little slide. She looked at the girl beside her and she couldn't help but smile, the she heard a loud sobbing, and knowing it was her brined, she looked at Brooke and pointed the stairs, the brunette looked back with some anger, then her expression softened a bit, and stretched her hand, Peyton looked at her friend's arm confused "truce, just for her" Peyton shook her hand and both sit next to Haley

_Flashback_

_Haley and Peyton are sitting on one side of the limo as Brooke leans on the drinks box _

HALEY: Brooke this is crazy.

PEYTON: And by crazy, she means thank you.

HALEY: Oh yeah god, Brooke, thank you. I'm I-I'm blown away by all this.

BROOKE: You're welcome.lets have champagne.

PEYTON: Yes.

HALEY: Champagne? How much is that gonna cost?  
BROOKE: Who cares? It's on my dad's credit card.

HALEY: I dunno you guys. Last time I drank, I…threw up in Dan's lap. (Haley pauses and then mumbles as she holds out her glass.)

PEYTON: That's my girl.

HALEY: Alright, a toast to…a nice normal bridal shower.

PEYTON: To nice.

BROOKE: And normal  
HALEY: What's that?

PEYTON: It's just a, ah, nice and normal blindfold.

HALEY: For what?

BROOKE: For the nice, normal, guest of honour.

They hugged Haley at the same time, and somehow didn't felt uncomfortable at all, it just felt right (el abrazo grupal) Haley sobbed louder, and covered her face with her hands "shh tig, we are here for you, sorry if we let you down, but it was just a sec" Brooke grabbed one of Haley's wet hand " tutor-girl, everything is ok" Haley half smiled "so hales, are you in the mood to talk?" Peyton asked "off course not" Brooke answered, giving Peyton a dirty look "it depends" Haley answered in a whisper, she wiped her tears and looked at her friends "tell us your dirty little couple secrets" Haley had to laugh at Brooke's statement "Brooooke" she nodded "al right, so we don't know how you convinced your parents" Peyton sounded genuinely curious

_Flashback_

_INT. HALEY'S HOUSE – _

_(Haley and Nathan walk through the front door.)_

_HALEY: Hey, anybody home? Mom? Dad?_

_MARION: (o.s) In the kitchen Haley!_

_HALEY: (whispering) OK. (She kisses Nathan.) No matter what happens next, I want you _

_to know…my parents say yes…I will marry you. (Smiles) OK. OK, yeah I would. (Pull him _

_into the kitchen.) Mom? _

_HALEY: Hey._

_LYDIA JAMES:Nathan. Did you climb through Haley's window again or did you actually locate our front door this time?_

_HALEY: Mom._

_NATHAN: I came in the front door Mrs James. _

_LYDIA JAMES: Atta boy. You hungry?_

_HALEY: Actually ah, can we just talk to you and dad?_

_LYDIA JAMES: Are you pregnant? _

_HALEY: (shocked) What?_

_LYDIA JAMES: Pregnant, with child, bun in the oven._

_HALEY: Mom! Can we just talk to you and dad_

"so talking about pregnancy.." Haley hitted Brooke in the arm, with her mood a bit more light "tell us something" Haley blushed a bit " well.."

After all they had been through, he felt guilty leaving her like that, alone, after she gave up so much jus to stay next to him, when he was at the tour looking for her, he saw her smile, and the chemistry she had with the audience, she asked him to stay but he just left her alone, just like this time, their wedding.

_Flashback_

_TRIC – THE STAGE – EVENING_

_(Haley's on the stage, singing.) _

_At the back where Nathan is standing there with some guy._

_DALLAS: great song, huh? _

_NATHAN: Yeah. _

_DALLAS: You're, uh, Haley's husband, right? _

_NATHAN: (nods) Yeah. _

_(Nathan holds his hand out and they shake.) _

_DALLAS: I'm Dallas: Epic Records. (crosses his arms) She's talented. _

_(Nathan smiles uneasily but genuinely.) _

_DALLAS: I gotta be honest though; (shakes his head) it's a shame she's not touring. _

_(Nathan looks at Dallas.) _

_DALLAS: (smiles) She must reaaaaally love you. _

_(Nathan frowns as he considers it. He nods after a beat and smiles.) _

_(Cut back to the stage where Haley is still singing the song.) _

**If you ask me.. yes, I also love Bethany's music, she is like my favorite artist, she is the hell of a singer, and a cool actress too, again I put some songs in here(HONESTLY), they always help to describe a feeling, a situation that you can't always express, I dedicate this to my dear Tsuki, my sis, still after all this years… (jeje! Ya van pa´ que, como 20 años? Jejejeje) (no, we're not that old!) **

**I put lots of flashbacks ´cause they add drama to the story, and I want you people to really feel the time, the way Haley and Nathan feel so hopeless without one another, like if all they have in life was each other, and nothing else matters.. this was sort of a transition chapter, a middle stage, I tried to write Haley being with Nathan, but it was really hard**

**I want to thank you all of your reviews, I wasn't sure people will like it.. so if you have any suggestion, they're pretty damn welcomed**

**Sorry for the little thing in Spanish, it really doesn´t mean anything it´s just I had my own flashback…(no como 5 ya? Madre santa, eso es mucho)**

**Lots of love, kriz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry I know last chapter was a bit confusing, but this one is a lot better (hopefully) and straight, Sorry it took me a while to update, but I was in a weird mood and I didn't wanted to ruin the story (being a complete bitch and killing Nate or something like that, thought I don't know, everything is possible)**

_You know we've got to find a way_

_To get past all the implications, every situation_

_Every complication that we've come from_

_Love is all we have_

_I will run myself in circles here without you_

"Sorry, those movements are involuntary, it's just the muscles waking up, I know it's been a while since he left surgery, but the amount of anesthesia he got was quite a lot, so that kind of spasm mean nothing, I'm really sorry" she said watching Haley's disappointed face, with that the nurse walked away, Haley looked at her until she disappeared from her sight, then she let heavily all of her weight in the brown room's couch, that was too much, days had passed and Nathan didn't seemed to get any better, sure the bruises on his face were softer now, and now she could see his amazing features, but she couldn't see what she wanted most, his deep blue eyes.

She remembered being with her friends, when she heard her name again, "Mrs. Scott?" this time she heard and walked fast to the short nurse, "Mr. Scott is out of surgery, you will be able to see him in about ten minutes" Haley nodded and stared at the slowly nurse walking away, when she first saw him, she couldn't contain the tears, he looked so broken, so hurt, now she was at his side, like the past five days, everyone tried to convince her to go home, at least for a couple of hours, but there was no way she was going to leave him alone, she sat at the edge of the bed and stroke his hair, and caressed his face, every time in a while, when she found in herself a bit of strength she sung to him, hoping that her voice could lead him home, what was the point of singing without him, nothing had sense in fact, she was lost, her life felt empty.

The wedding happened 4 days before, but it was until that morning that Dan Scott appeared at the hospital, he walked slowly, seeing blood in his hands and clothing prevented him of going out of his house, but he still saw it, and saw keith kid following him around, it was devastating, and when he heard his son's accident news, he felt even worst, like if he had the fault, now walking at the hospital with it's white walls, and clean smell was disgusting, he couldn't stop thinking of Keith lying in one of the litters, he saw a little room full of chairs, and saw his family, could hen call them family, sure the sight was nice, even in the disturbing circumstances they looked happy of being around each other, even those girls seemed to belong, the blonde one, he couldn't remember her name, he teased Haley so much with that name, but he didn't know it, not now, he could barely remember why he has there. But he knew he blowed his last opportunity, he couldn't look at them, he had killed his brother, and the guilt was too heavy, everything was ok, it was a simple revenge, until Deb told him that she tried to kill him, not keith, then in that moment, his world crashed, nothing had sense, yeah! He had power, he was the mayor, had money, but was alone, and was too late now, why it was all that so nice when he got to an empty house every night, when all that he ate were those microwavable meals, and he couldn't even stare at his wife's face?

_I am looking past the shadows_

_In my mind into the truth and_

_I'm trying to identify_

_The voices in my head_

_God, which one is you_

_Let me feel one more time_

_What it feels like to feel alive_

_And break these calluses off of me_

_One more time_

Nathan was lost in memories, he just couldn't get to the present, and all in his mind was her face, always, here and there, her voice, and her smile, it was all he wanted, but far away he could hear her sobs, but there was no way he could hug her, that was killing his spirit, nothing hurt more than hurting her, he knew he was far from her, he didn't feel her warmth, just an endless cold wind, and all he could do to take away his pain was getting lost in his memories again.

_ANSWER PHONE NATHAN: (Through the phone.) Hi, you've reached the Scott's, um, my wife and I are, uh- _

ANSWER PHONE HALEY: (Through the phone. She cuts him off.) Your wife? What do you, like, own me now?

ANSWER PHONE NATHAN: (Through the phone.) Yeah, I do. (Haley laughs.)

Nathan and Haley are sitting on the bed, recording the answer phone message.

HALEY: Hi, this is Nathan and Haley Scott, please leave a message… or… not.

NATHAN: That's the worst thing I've ever heard.

HALEY: Shut up, it rhymed, I like it!

NATHAN: Oops(!)

ELECTRONIC VOICE: Message has been erased.

HALEY: Oh fine, let's just do one together, OK?

NATHAN: Wait a minute, isn't that something only really cheesy couples do?

HALEY: Yeah, well we are a really cheesy couple, Mister.

NATHAN: Good point.

HALEY: OK. Hi, you've reached Haley-

NATHAN: -and Nathan, I live here too.

HALEY: Yes, Nathan lives here too because we're married(!)

NATHAN: And, uh, we can't get to the phone right now because we're, um…

HALEY: We're having sex? I mean, just, we're having really-

NATHAN: (Smirks) OK. (Lunges at her.)

HALEY: -hot sex. Oh(!) (Groans)

(She laughs.)

HALEY: Oh, we're still on. Uh, leave a message!

NATHAN: And, uh, we'll get back to you when we're done(!)

(Haley yells and they fall off the bed, laughing.)

It always surprised him, how could she be so innocent, and at the same time, so… well his mind wondered about all the times they made love, that was love, everything that happened with her was full of love, he had lots of girls before her, but any made him feel weak, breathless, no, she was beyond hot, and sexy, she knew how to turn him on, with out being slutty, just loving, he never felt safer, or more comfortable like when he was in his arms, everything was fun, the sex was great, but it was a lot more than that, that woman drove him crazy.

_Please believe that I tried my best to forget you_

_but the memories keep flooding back like tears_

_I didn't mean to fall in love_

Dan was weirdly sitting in the opposite corner of the waiting room, he could see Lucas, Karen and Deb together, but he couldn't walk to them, he entered Nathan's room, and since the moment he walked out he had the same position on the chair, he was impressed, he had lost everything great in his life, nothing was good anymore. And now that boy was there with them, he gave him a cold look, and just made him nervous, great Dan Scott scared over a 17 years old boy, something was definitely wrong, so he just decided to go, without saying anything he just started walking outside the guard, and outside the hospital, he couldn't bare the pain on his chest, he drove away, just drove, not knowing where to go.

"Hi man!" Lucas said happily to his friend "hi" Mouth answered a bit too shy, he hugged and said hello to the Scott family, except for Dan, to him Mouth jut gave a little nod "Lucas can I talk to you" he said sounding worried "sure, are you ok?" Mouth nodded and started to walk, Lucas followed him with out knowing what to do "in private" they both entered an empty room.

"I think you girls should convince Haley to go home for just a bit, she has to sleep, take a bath and eat something" Deb looked at Karen nodding "yes, I haven't see her eating anything she is barely drinking water, she is going to get sick"

"She doesn't listen to anyone; she just wants to stay here"

"why don't you try?" Deb looked at the girls and showed a little smile

"sure, she didn't listen to her best friends, and it's going to listen to her mother in law" Karen nodded "and she is not going to leave with me, who would stay with Nathan?" she looked at the 3 women "no offence, but I guess she could be more relaxed if his mother is here"

"we have talked about Haley a lot, but how are you holding up?" the 3 looked at Deb "I'm ok, I'm scared, but I'm ok, he is strong, I know he'll make it, I'm worried about her, God what kind of wedding day was that?"

He felt like walking on eggshells, he doesn't know how to say it, the tension in the air was too much "Mouth man, what's wrong" Lucas stares at his old friend "I know I should have said this quite a long time now, but, I didn't know how to" Lucas stares at him "seriously man, u are scaring me, and it's not the moment for jokes" Mouth sits in a near chair taking a deep breathe "I wish this was a joke, but I can't stay like this anymore, I know u are worried, we all are" he pauses and looks deeply at his friends eyes "I didn't say it before, because I didn't wanted you to act wrong, and you and your family were so crushed" Mouth looked outside at Karen and Deb, and Dan who was at the other side of the room "I saw the shooting" Lucas sat down at his side "wh..What re you talking about?"

Mouth walked to the door closing it not daring to look at Lucas, he just was there, looking at the door "it wasn't jimmy" he turned to see his shocked friend "I think it was Dan"

Haley walked out of the room, just sad, not knowing what to do, she saw her family, but couldn't walk to them, no, their company was not right, she needed them, but some how she didn't want it, she couldn't explain half of what was running through her head, Lucas is not there "where is he?" she says looking around for those lovely eyes that knew how to make her relax, damn he needed her, Brooke and Peyton walked to her "hey sweetie" Brooke grabbed her hand "wanna come and sit with us?" she started walking "where is Lucas?" Peyton looked at the room where the two guys where, Lucas noticed it and without thinking, without caring what he just find out, walked out and hugged his friend, she burst into tears holding him tight "shhhh, hales, I'm here" they walked to some near chairs "he'll be fine, I swear it"

After a lot of trying Lucas managed to convince Haley of going home, "look, taking the risk of sounding too much like Brooke" she looked at him trying not to laugh "when he wakes up, I know you wouldn't like him too see you like this" he grabbed Haley's oversized jersey "he loves you, but you look like crap" he said in a mocking tone "jaja, it's not funny" Haley rolled her eyes and Peyton clapped "and she talks!". Now she was in Peyton's car next to Brooke, they both managed to stay around each other without fighting, all for Haley's sake, trying not to think much. As soon as she walked in, a lot of memories invaded her mind, so many that she felt the need to vomit, so she run to the bathroom

_Flashback_

_Haley is in the bathroom having a shower.  
_

_NATHAN: (Walking into the bathroom and up to the mirror.) Haley, come on already, we're gonna be late for our own wedding reception.  
_

_HALEY: OK, just give me two more minutes. The shower massager has three speeds.  
_

_NATHAN: Yeah, and you have one: slow.  
_

_HALEY: (Laughs) Would you quit complaining. I need the extra time. Besides, people expect the bride to look beautiful. _

_  
(Nathan stands in front of the mirror and messes with his hair.)  
_

_NATHAN: Yeah? What about me?  
_

_(Haley slides open the shower door.)  
_

_HALEY: (Smiling) Don't be silly, no one would ever expect that of you. (Slides the door closed again.)  
_

_NATHAN: (Laughing) Oh, OK. That does it. _

_  
(He pulls his t-shirt off, sheds the rest of his clothes, and steps into the shower.)  
_

_HALEY: (Giggling) Nathan(!)  
_

_NATHAN: We're gonna be late, we're gonna have to do it together.  
_

_(Haley laughs and kisses him.)_

Nathan continued to think about them both, and still having all those dirty thoughts, well memories, she was everything he needed, but still he couldn't reach her, he felt her hands in his face when he touched him, he knew it was her, he felt electricity running down his spine every time she kissed his forehead, he knew how much she was crying, and he knew that she was always there in the same room, he could smell her sweet scent of vanilla, but not this time, in that moment he heard a different voice, sweet, but not the one he wanted, he wanted her to sing, to continue leading him back, he was lost, in a deep dark place, but when she was there, he saw a little light, and always tried to follow it, knowing that it was her, his sun, and his everything. Instead he heard his mom, or Karen? He didn't know, still he felt a little safer, that in those minutes when no one was with him, Lucas was also there, he wanted to see his brother's face again, he always had a kind word, even when he was a total jerk, he even missed Brooke, he missed her jokes, and the way that Haley blushed with her commentaries, always making the most innocent moment in something perverted, yeah, he definitely missed his family, his now amazing and cool family.

_Nathan is propped up on an elbow, watching Haley sleep. She opens her eyes._

_NATHAN: Hey you._

_(Haley covers her face with a pillow and laughs.)_

_HALEY: Hi. I had the strangest dream; I dreamt we actually got married yesterday._

_NATHAN: That's weird…I had the same dream._

_HALEY: No._

_NATHAN: Hmm._

_(He leans over and kisses her.)_

_NATHAN: Oh, that's right, we actually did get married._

_(They interlock their fingers; showing Nathan's wedding ring.)_

_HALEY: We did get married. (Laughs)_

_NATHAN: It's pretty wild huh?_

_HALEY: Yeah. How do you feel?_

_NATHAN: I was just watching you sleep, thinking; let's always be like this._

_HALEY: Yeah._

About ten minutes later, Brooke and Peyton were standing outside the bathroom "tutor girl?" she knocked "are you ok?" the blonde opened the door, to reveal her friend sitting on the floor hugging her legs, shaking her head "no, I'm not"

"Here put this on" Haley stepped out of the shower, put some random clothes on, and grabbed the bag that her friend made for her "there you have some clothing for a couple of days, we are also taking your pillow with you" Haley smiled "you can't continue sleeping the way you have" Peyton unlocked the car "and we know that you are not going to leave that hospital without your husband, so we are making everything as comfortable as possible" Brooke was driving, and now it was Peyton's turn to be next to Haley "so, are you guys talking again?" the girl asked her friends trying to feel better "well sorta'" answered Brooke "'cause I see you driving her car, and trying to kill each other" Peyton laughed "let's say that we love you too much, and put our differences a side, and we've been thinking about what you screamed to us the other day" Brooke looked at Haley through the mirror "and you were right" they all smiled "puss over studs" Haley laughed "ho over bro's"

She wasn't lonely, she knew it, but still the object of her adoration wasn't with her, she walked to the now perfectly known hospital guard "you look lot better" Lucas said grinning "well thanks" Deb and Karen where there, Haley asked herself if they never leaved, and made a mental note to thank them for their support after that nightmare ending

_I could never leave you_

_Even if you asked me to_

_I could never say goodbye_

_Make you cry, Oh_

Haley walked again to that door, the one that was holding everything important inside, the one that felt like a prison that had all her hopes and dreams behind, opening it really slowly she looked at her handsome husband "you are gorgeous" she said sitting by his side

_I could never stumble_

_With you walking by my side_

_I could never love you_

_more than I already do_

He felt her next to him again, and felt warmth, near to the light again, with the strength of doing anything, the problem was that the only thing he wanted to do, was something that his body didn't allowed, an effort, he had to do one more effort, it was all that mattered.

_So don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't lie, tell me that you're gonna stay_

_Please don't walk away_

_If I made a promise,_

_I would stay by your side_

_It's only the beginning_

_I love you_

I'm outside his room looking through the window, she is there, staring at him with those adoring eyes, god, she is beautiful, Haley has always been there for me, and it kills me not being able to help her, trying to fight the tears back again, she squeezes his hand and whisper something at his ear, I can only imagine their typical and meaningful phrase ´_always and forever_´ she kisses his forehead, his nose and then his lips, she stays there for a couple of seconds waiting for his response, but it doesn't come.

I think and I wish something like that for me, I love Brooke, and I know she loves me, but I don't know for how long are we going to be a couple, we are after all just 17, finding true love at this age is practically impossible, I know I have a prove in front of me, but it's hard to believe it, they are so happy, I hear her laugh right at my side, and I turn to look at her, she is just everything I want, I love her for this details, she is laughing at this moment, trying to lighten up the mood a bit, Brooke comes and hugs me, her warmth just gives me strength, and I just can't believe anything of what's happening, my family is tearing apart, but at the same time I feel good, I don't feel alone like I thought I would, she kisses me, a sweet little kiss, that is enough to make me feel safe "come on Broody" she says and pull me by the hand to sit next to my mom, and aunt? I don't know how to call her, but she's been acting incredible with Haley, and she is cool, she has been there when we need her, so I guess I could call her ´aunt Deb´ because in my mind, my dad is looking after me, and that damn bastard that I once tried to call dad, he is dead, long gone, but he is not important, and here I realize that I have a great big tight family, like I always wished for, I always wanted a little brother and I have two, I look down at my mother's stomach and feel proud, proud of having this last name, proud of what it means, a couple of loving mothers, a great brother and a rocking sister in law. I have everything, but then I turn to see his room and I'd love to trade places, he has a lot more than me, he has his life planned, everything is meant for him to be great, successful.

_Don't it get lonely out there, little darling_

_Well come on home_

_I'll be here with open arms_

_To hold you_

_When you arrive_

_I'll be here with open arms_

_To show you_

_Where you belong_

_If you're missing come on home_

I walk to the room again, and look at the couple, he starts to move, she doesn't notice it, she is again trying not to cry, but she is singing, that voice I know he love. He tucks an errant hair behind her ear, she smiles and suddenly everything is right again, even if he can't sit by himself, at least not now, everything seems worth now, all the tears, the pain, just to show the world this amazingly beautiful and big love, she stares at him, now her eyes are glowing again, she recovers all of her youth and health whit just a stroke of his hand, they kiss softly, enjoying the moment, and then harder, like never wanting it to finish, denying to letting go, there are just them , no one else in the world, I guess I should call all the people, but no I decide that is a better idea to give them some privacy.

(_Haley and Nathan are standing on a beach with a priest and Haley's parents. _

_Nathan slips a ring onto Haley's finger.)_

_NATHAN: Someday, this beach might wash away…the oceans may dry…the sun could dim _

_but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley. _

_PRIEST: And now, Haley, please repeat after me; I Haley, take you Nathan._

_HALEY: (Smiles at her parents.) I Haley, take you Nathan._

_PRIEST: To have and to hold, from this day forward._

_HALEY: To have and to hold, from this day forward… In sickness and in health… For richer or poorer… For better or worse. I promise that I will love and cherish you- And will deny all those that would come between us. I make this promise for eternity. I promise that I will keep forever… Until the end of time. Till death do us part._

**Honestly again… and some other songs, Don't walk away, come on home, Breathing (lifehouse) About Dan, well, just imagine that Lucas talked with him, and told him to disappear, saying that he had proves of the murder, asking (no, demanding) him to never be around his family again, to go to exile, after all Dan in tree hill was kinda**' **star, so, outside the town he was just another looser…(just remember this was NALEY! So Dan wasn't too important) but off course he is suffering, let's say that he abandoned his mayor position without no apparent reason, so he found himself with tons of lawsuits and no money.. bla bla, suffering!**

**This was a hard chapter to write, lot of ideas, but no place to put them… so I wrote, turned the computer off, and again, and again quite a few times to put everything in order**

**What do you think? It was nice?**

**Please leave a long, long REVIEW!**


	4. epilogue

**DISCLAIMER I do not own OTH, (I'd love to own James Lafferty) (isn't he hot?) (Or Chad) I just own my ideas of what happened, or should happen after the 3 season finale**

**And yeah! Completely NALEY**

**Pretty romantic and everything, well I'm glad u guys liked it, I intended to leave it there, in fact that was kinda´ the ending, but some of u got confused, and others wanted another bit, so here it is.. **

**CHAPTER 4 (epilogue)**

"stop doing that!"

"but Haley!" they were at Nathan's hospital room, getting ready to go home

"oh! Don't make that face!" Haley smiled at her husbands puppy face, he continued tracing circles in her back, and his other hand was at her waist, pulling her to his body "Nathan!" she giggled

"I'm sorry to interrupt" the doctor closed the doctor behind him "this is your release order" he said moving a piece of paper in his hand "Mr. Scott" Nathan looked pointedly at him " I strongly recommend you not to have any physical activity for a while" Nathan nodded "sure, I'm not training in a while" the doctor smiled " no I mean, no physical activity" he moved his head showing Nathan's right hand that was now on Haley's ass "oh!" he removed his hand from his wife blushing slightly "is that necessary?"

"well, you seem ok, but we have to wait some time for the complete recovery of your systems, and your breathing system was the more affected" Nathan looked at him really disappointed, Haley didn't know how to react, laugh at her husband's face, or be mad for the news, she chuckled trying to suppress a laugh "sure doctor" Nathan looked fiercely at her

"what ever that takes, I want him to be healthy" the doctor said goodbye and walked out, Haley started packing her, and Nathan belongings

"you were just talking isn't it?" he said closing the little space between them both "because we haven't "Haley looked him in the eyes "for quite some time now"

"no, I meant it, whatever for you to be ok"

"but Haley…" she continued packing all the personal stuff "your mom will be here in about an hour to pick us up"

"that's enough" he said smirking

Nathan put his hands on Haley's back again and leaned down to kiss her. She tried to push him away, but soon discovered that was easier to kiss him back, first small sweet kisses, that became longer and passionate. kissing her still he push her and sat her down on the room's bed. Nathan removed his t- shirt fast not wanting to interrupt the kiss for too long. Haley put her hands on his chest. He was lifting Haley's top when they heard someone at the door "hi guys!" Brooke said happily "oh! I'm sorry" she said looking at them "I'll go" she said closing the door

Nathan continued kissing Haley, but she broke apart "Nathan! Stop it" she walked to the other corner of the room trying to put some distance between them "hales, I'm fine!" she smiled

"oh! I know" she said looking at his bare chest, he smirked "but couldn't you wait to get home at least?" he thought a moment

"no!" she stared him trying to look mad "it's not my fault I have a hot wife"

"haha, sure, you are just behaving like a horny teenager"

"well, I'm a horny teenager that hadn't have any action in a long while" she pocked her tongue out

"it's not my fault you decided to jump off a bridge!"

"hahahaha you are so funny"

"Otherwise we would be at London having a couple of amazing weeks"

Deb picked them up, at the apartment, all of their friends had a surprise to Nathan, the entire team, Whitey, the cheerleaders, and the river court guys were there, after hours, people started leaving, thinking that Nathan needed some rest.

"so, we are home"

"I know"

"so"

"so, what?"

"Hales…" she laughed at Nathan's face

"Nate!" Haley was blushing, pointed at Lucas that was in the kitchen; Brooke was with him, helping with some dishes

"Here tutor-girl" the cheerleader said walking to her friend handing her a water glass

"How you've been little bro?" Lucas sit beside him, the girls were in the opposite couch

"Great" he said not really being polite, at all, just sounding unhappy with his company

"wow, there's no need to be aggressive" Lucas said and Brooke laughed loudly

"Don't you see they need some time together!" Brooke hugged Haley that was now bright red "see… they just need some quality couple time"

"Brooke!" Haley squealed at the same time that Nathan said "I completely agree" they all laughed and Haley throw a cushion to Nathan

"I guess we'll leave you kids alone" Brooke grabbed her boyfriends hand and pulled him out the apartment

Nathan leave his sit and walked towards haley´s, he leaned and Haley closed the inches between their mouths. Nathan then lifted Haley and carried her to their bedroom

**I saw a little while ago, again, the episode when Lucas tells Nathan and whitey that he is sick, Haley also tells Nathan that she want to wait till the ceremony,… that's were I got the idea for this chapter…**

**The end! I hope you enjoyed it, now there's only a month left for the new season (in the US, here where I live I guess at least six months, but thanks God for the internet!)**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
